Serien Miarada
Name: Serien Miarada Age: 16 Nationality: Ebou Dari Hair: Dark brown Eyes: dark Skin: Medium tone Height: 5’3 Voice: Very soft, even when her words aren’t Other: Scars from various fights and duels, none really stick out. Special Skills: Very sociable, if outspoken. Knowledge Weakness: Not overly educated, but can still read/write. Personality weakness: A bit of trouble keeping her opinions to herself. Personality: Serien is a very sociable, fun loving person. She enjoys talking to people, getting to know them, and being heard. That last trait is what gets her into so many scruffs with the other girls, as she stubborn when it comes to challenges. = Character History = Serien is a middle class girl, born to the owner of a successful inn found in Ebou Dar titled The Lord’s Knife. She was always known to hang around the inn, talking to customers, circulating the tables under her mother’s watchful eye. On these trips around the floor, she developed her skills socially, as well as how to argue for what she thought was right. Not to mention a few choice words involving goats and fire. As expected she began actually working at the inn at a young age as well, specifically on her twelfth name day. She’d take the orders, wash the tables, and do her best to keep the conversation light. Unfortunately this job was often made difficult by young girls visiting the capitol from the other parts of Altaria, and often it would come down to a duel, or much more commonly an open fight, when Serien spoke out against these snobbish, at least in her opinion, girls. Despite the frequency of her duels, she never learned to be a fighter, often walking away far more blood lost than drawn. Her mother condoned this behavior, saying it would take a brave man to offer her little girl a marriage knife. Still, the boys did of course notice her. When she was fourteen a merchant would often come by the inn and bring his son along to get him to know the people he served, to teach him how to read them. The boy was more interested in the girl who moved between the tables holding up three conversations at once while still managing to get her work done. He introduced himself as Cale, and they struck up a conversation, Serien happy to have a boy her own age to talk to as most of the patrons were a good bit older. Over the span of two years, Cale came in more and more often, with or without his father, until he was there almost every day to see the girl. At first they were close friends, confiding in each other the rigors of teen life, but as is often the case, one side held feelings that the other didn’t return. Still, Cale’s feeling didn’t impede on their friendship for a time, aside from the occasional awkwardness. The boy was well mannered, but never accepted that he didn’t have a chance with Serien, and after two years of close friendship, he tried to kiss her. The incident ended with him sprawled on the floor after a vicious right hook. Needless to say, this did change their relationship, and he didn’t come back for nearly ten days. In those ten days however, an Aes Sedai was visited the inn, and Serien, wanting to get away from the inn asked her what it took to join her order. The woman smiled, and told her to visit her rooms that night, when she did; Serien was told to concentrate on a gemstone swinging from a chain. A few moments into the exercise, she thought she saw a slight flash. The Aes Sedai smiled, and told her that she would take her to the tower when she was done with her business in Ebou Dar. They left as Cale was entering, his eyes were wide, and he looked ready to shed a tear when all Serien said was, “I’m going to the White Tower Cale, I’m going to be an Aes Sedai.” Now, enrolled in the Novice Book, she awaits her true training as a member of the elite order to begin… Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Novice Bios